Psychotic Orihime's love song
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Sí, todo fue culpa de Kurosaki-kun. Porque a Kurosaki-kun no le gustaba el cabello naranja, sino el negro. Porque a Kurosaki-kun no le gustaban los ojos grises, sino los violetas... Ella decía se defendía con eso y sus "amigos" la apoyaban, pero para los demás, ella era la culpable y tenía que pagar... AU - One Shot - NO IH


**Hola! Aquí transmito en vivo desde mi habitación, en medio de un arsenal de libros y cuadernos, jejej. Bueno, es oficial, la maldita inspiración o el "desbloqueo" me llegan siempre que tengo exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. Mañana tengo dos y aquí estoy escribiendo esta historia rara XD**

 **Y tuve que hacerlo ahorita antes que me volviera a bloquear por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora les traigo un nuevo one-shot cuya protagonista es nuestra querida Orihime. Ojo! No lo digo con sarcasmo, Inoue me agrada y no soy para nada hater de ella. Ah! Y antes que quieran lanzarme huevos por creer que estoy cambiando de ship les aviso con anterioridad que eso jamás ocurrirá. Soy 101% IchiRuki y les digo que lean la historia hasta el final para saber de qué va. No se dejen llevar por el título.**

* * *

 **Ok, este fic lo tenía en mi mente hace rato también, cuando un día me puse a revisar las toneladas de canciones que tengo en mi netbook y por ahí encontré unas canciones de vocaloid, principalmente de los gemelitos Kagamine, que son mi adoración. Y sí, si sé que son "reflejos" y pueden ser lo que uno quiera, amigos, hermanos, amantes, bla bla... pero yo los veo como hermanitos. En fin, la canción la canta Len y eso me dio una idea, y obviamente, la que pegaba al papel era Orihime, porque a Senna no la soporto y Riruka no me gusta mucho, trato de no mencionarla :B Pero como siempre esa idea quedó atascada en mi cabeza y no sabía como escribirla hasta ahorita que debería estar estudiando U.U**

 **Bien, ya los dejo. Ojalá les guste y les repito que al final de la historia se sabe todo. No se anticipen.**

 **IOIOIOIO y letra cursiva indica el final del capítulo y espero que ahi digan un "aaaahhhhh..." jejeje. Espero que se entienda, porque está un poco raro y el final final me causó algo de gracia, jajaja.**

 **Ojalá les guste y dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas, insultos y alabanzas en el buzón-reviews.**

* * *

 **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: OoC nivel Odín en Inoue, pero era algo necesario.**

 **Inspirada en la canción "Psychotic Len's love song" de Vocaloid, Len Kagamine.**

* * *

PSYCHOTIC ORIHIME'S LOVE SONG

El tono gris del cielo era tan intenso que parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer una lluvia torrencial. Los rayos de sol no lograban atravesar la gruesa capa de nubes, ni mucho menos transmitir su calor.

A través de un sucio callejón, en pleno centro de Karakura, una muchacha de cabello largo caminaba lentamente, iba descalza, sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier minuto y su respiración era muy agitada. Tenía un par de arañazos en el escote y cuello y su expresión era ida, había llorado mucho, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la palidez de su cara la hacía parecer un fantasma.

No sabía a donde iba, estaba completamente desorientada, ni siquiera recordaba como llegó a ese lugar ni cuanto tiempo llevaba vagando. Se secó los ojos que aun tenían un par de lágrimas y cuando al fin logró salir de la oscuridad del callejón, una gota cayó en el piso. Se preguntó si acaso venía del cielo o de sus ojos, aunque realmente eso le daba igual. Un par de segundos después, una copiosa lluvia lo inundó todo.

La chica no reaccionó, estaba parada bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas y parecía no importarle. Su mente estaba en otro lugar.

" _Detén la lluvia ya por favor, detenla"_

Siempre pedía lo mismo, pero sabía que era imposible. La única persona que podría hacerlo para ella ya estaba encargada de detener la lluvia personal de alguien más. Estaba condenada a vivir bajo la lluvia, ésta seguiría cayendo, empapando todo y esperaba que tal vez, lo limpiara y secara todo algún día.

De pronto por un acto reflejo, movió sus manos lentamente y las puso frente a su cara. Al hacerlo notó algo que la hizo reaccionar y ensanchar los ojos con horror.

—¿ P-por qué? —movió sus dedos mientras veía la sangre diluirse con la lluvia que caía. El cabello ya se le pegaba al rostro y su ropa estaba casi empapada. —¿Sangre? ¿Qué…?

Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. Las tiendas comenzaron a cerrar y las personas corrían de un lugar a otro en busca de refugio, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus abrigos, periódicos o lo que tuvieran a mano. Nadie parecía reparar en ella.

Bajó la vista y notó que su ropa, un elegante vestido amarillo y un abrigo blanco, también estaban manchados de aquel líquido rojo. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito de horror.

Entonces una seguidilla de imágenes se amontonó en su cabeza, aturdiéndola por unos segundos, sintiendo el corazón latirle aun más rápido. Retrocedió asustada hasta chocar con un muro, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos. Permaneció así por unos minutos hasta que las imágenes se detuvieron.

—¡Date prisa, no tardarán en alcanzarnos! —la apuró una voz masculina, a sus espaldas.

La chica volteó a verlo, sin dejar de temblar en ningún momento.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Rápido! —le ordenó aquel hombre. Tenía cabello negro puntiagudo, una cicatriz en la ceja y cubría su boca con un pañuelo. El tono de su voz era grave y la asustó.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! —le gritó alguien más. Miró a su izquierda y vio a un muchacho joven. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y su mirada mostraba horror. —¡Llama a una ambulancia, rápido!

" _¿Ambulancia? ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó a si misma. Su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta y no podía salir.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nos encerrarán a todos! —gritó el pelinegro. — ¡Mueve tu trasero, mujer estúpida!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que irnos ya! Vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento. —esta vez fue una voz de mujer que provenía del lado contrario. La chica dirigió la mirada hacia la derecha y encontró a una mujer de cabello rosa y que usaba gafas de sol transparentes amarillas.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete! ¡La policía llegará en cualquier momento!

—¿P-policía? —pudo articular finalmente y se cubrió la boca con las manos otra vez. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero obviamente no debía ser nada bueno.

Un instinto primitivo le dijo que tenía que huir lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. No se detuvo a preguntarles quiénes eran o qué es lo que había ocurrido, tampoco les pidió que le indicaran el camino o que la siguieran. Por alguna razón sabía que lo harían de todos modos.

\- o -

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez un par de horas, pero que detenerme a tomar aire. A esa hora las calles ya estaban desiertas y la lluvia seguía cayendo como agujas sobre la piel.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora? —preguntó en voz alta.

Volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, pero ya no estaban. Era extraño, mientras corría podía oír sus pisadas, pero tal vez se desviaron en algún momento y se separaron.

Una ola de pánico la envolvió al sentirse sola. Una opresión en el pecho la obligó a doblarse sobre sí misma para poder respirar con normalidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar otra vez.

Y entonces su mente nuevamente comenzó a enviarle un montón de imágenes tan rápidas que apenas y podía distinguirlas; imágenes de una sonrisa cálida, unas copas de champagne, un apretón de manos amistoso, un abrazo forzado, unos ojos violetas brillantes y un cabello naranja resplandeciente.

Esas imágenes… No, eran recuerdos. Y esos recuerdos la lastimaban. Una punzada dolorosa se clavó en su pecho y el corazón aumentó su ritmo casi al doble. Abrió los ojos de par en par y sus pupilas se dilataron. La expresión ida volvió a marcar su rostro y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

" _¡Ya basta!"_ gritaba internamente. Todos esos recuerdos le dolían, la lastimaban. Tenía que alejarse, irse a donde ya no pudieran atormentarla más, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo escuchar varias pisadas fuertes acercándose a ella.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó alguien con voz furiosa. —¡Atrápenla!

Volteó robóticamente y vio a un hombre de cabello rojo que corrió hacia ella y la miraba con una furia infinita, casi con deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—¡No te muevas!

Al instante, dos hombres lo adelantaron y la levantaron del suelo, sujetándola por los brazos; uno tenía cabello negro y el otro era calvo. Los dos tenían expresión fiera.

—¡Maldita bruja!

—¡Ya la tenemos, Abarai! ¡Tranquilízate!

Abarai. Sí, le resultaba conocido ese apellido, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Tampoco entendía porque esos dos hombres la sujetaban de esa manera. Le dolían los brazos, eran demasiado rudos.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Quería gritar que la soltaran, pero nuevamente había perdido la voz. Lo único bueno es que ya había dejado de ver esa película de imágenes en su cabeza.

Minutos después una furgoneta negra estacionó frente a ellos y tres personas bajaron de su interior; una mujer morena, un hombre rubio con sombrero y un chico de lentes, éste último miró a la chica con una mezcla de dolor y enojo, pero caminó hasta el pelirrojo y se detuvo a su lado. La mujer morena también se acercó a él.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza. Los dos recién llegados lo sujetaron de un brazo para que no hiciera una tontería, pero él se separó del agarre y caminó a paso pesado hacia la chica de cabello largo que miraba asustada y dio un respingo al verlo así.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba hacerle? Cerró los ojos cuando él la tomó de las manos con fuerza y las llevó por detrás de su espalda. Sintió algo metálico aprisionar sus muñecas y abrió los ojos al comprender que eran unas esposas. El pelirrojo las aseguró y entonces la soltó con brusquedad, tirándola al suelo otra vez y apartándose para permitir que los dos sujetos de antes la levantaran nuevamente.

" _¿Por qué, por qué?"_ se preguntaba la muchacha.

El hombre rubio aprovechó para acercarse a ella y se quitó el sombrero. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió con lentitud. Su mirada era muy intensa.

—Inoue Orihime. —la llamó, su voz era grave. —Quedas arrestada por doble homicidio calificado.

Los ojos grises de la chica se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Homicidio? ¿Homicidio doble? No, ese sujeto estaba bromeando, ella nunca haría algo así.

—¡N-no! ¡No! —gritó y comenzó a removerse para intentar liberarse, una ola de pánico la envolvió. —¡No, e-esto es un error! ¡Yo no…!

—Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier…

—¡No, deténganse por favor! ¡Esto es un error!

—Cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra. —continuó el rubio. —Tienes derecho a un abogado, en caso que no…*

—¡No, están equivocados! ¡Por favor…! ¡Yo no…!

—¡Que te calles, estúpida! ¿No escuchas?—le gritó el pelirrojo, sus ojos despedían llamas. Era una mirada furiosa y parecía que apenas se contenía para no golpearla.

—Renji, tranquilízate. —le ordenó el hombre rubio. —Ve a la estación y espéranos allá, iremos en seguida.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes, pero asintió.

—Ishida, acompáñalo tú también.

El muchacho asintió y dio una última mirada a la chica de cabello naranja que estaba detenida. Se acomodó los lentes y siguió su camino junto a su compañero.

El rubio terminó de leerle sus derechos y luego miró a sus subordinados.

—Ikkaku, Yumichika, llévensela.

—A la orden, Urahara-san.

—¡Les digo que se equivocan! —gritó Inoue, desesperada.

La pelinaranja miró a su alrededor y entonces vio a las personas que iban corriendo a su lado antes y que ahora la miraban fijamente; la chica de pelo rosa, el muchacho rubio y el hombre de pelo negro, éste último tenía un brillo malvado en la mirada. Inoue abrió los ojos, espantada. Claro, era lógico, ¡ellos tenían la culpa! —¡Fueron ellos! —gritó y apuntó con la mirada. —¡Ellos lo hicieron! ¡Mírenlos, están ahí!

—No mientas, mujer. Fuiste tú quien lo hizo. —le dijo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo y pañuelo en la cara.

—¡No, él fue! —chilló Inoue, pero Urahara la ignoró, solo se puso el sombrero y le dio la espalda. —¡Escúcheme, yo no hice nada! ¡Fueron ellos, mírenlos! ¡Están ahí, detrás de usted! —siguió gritando, tenía que defenderse. Estaban culpándome por algo que no había hecho cuando los responsables estaban ahí frente a ellos.

—Guarda silencio, mujer. —le gruñó el policía calvo, apretándola de las muñecas.

Ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero no podía quedarse callada.

—¡¿Po…por qué no me escuchan?! ¡Están ahí!

Urahara suspiró con molestia y volteó a ver solo para darle en el gusto, pero luego siguió su camino hacia la furgoneta.

—Llévensela. —ordenó.

Ikkaku asintió y junto a su compañero la condujeron a empujones hacia el vehículo.

—¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Mírenlos!

—No seas estúpida, ellos no pueden vernos. —dijo con tono de burla el hombre de pelo negro.

Inoue abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su alrededor. Ahora ya no solo estaban ellos tres, ahora había una muchachita de cabello largo amarado en dos coletas bajas y dos hombres más; uno delgado que vestía un traje violeta, era calvo y usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el otro, quien era muy corpulento y usaba una especia de máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara.

Los seis la miraban fijamente.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes hicieron todo esto! —les gritó. ¿Por qué esos policías no podían verlos? ¿Estaban jugando con ella? ¡Estaban ahí, detrás de ellos! —¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes! Yo…yo no hice nada…

—Dense prisa. —ordenó Urahara acomodándose el sombrero otra vez y entrando al asiento del copiloto. Yoruichi, la mujer morena, era la conductora.

—¡No! ¡Tienen que creerme, yo no hice nada! —siguió gritando Inoue.

El hombre del pañuelo sonrió. No podía verse su boca, pero sus ojos lo delataban.

—¿Por qué lo niegas, mujer? —preguntó. —No te hagas la inocente con nosotros. Admítelo, tú hiciste todo esto, es lo que querías.

—Tsubaki tiene razón. —dijo la mujer de cabello rosa. —Puedes mentirles a todos, menos a nosotros. Te conocemos mejor que a ti misma, Orihime. Tus manos están manchadas con sangre.

—Sangre de tus amigos. —le dijo el sujeto delgado.

—¡No, no…!

—Reconoce que lo hiciste. Nosotros no te obligamos, solo te ayudamos porque tú lo querías, pero no te atrevías. —sonrió el tal Tsubaki.

—Shun'ou te lo advirtió. —dijo la muchachita de coletas, ella estaba junto al chico rubio y los dos la miraban con cierta tristeza. —Pero no quisiste escucharnos. Hiciste tu elección y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias.

—Cierra la boca, Ayame. Ustedes también lo disfrutaron. —le gruñó Tsubaki. —Hinagiku y Baigon también lo hicieron con gusto. Era algo que todos deseábamos.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

—Tus deseos son nuestras órdenes, Orihime. —sonrió el corpulento Baigon. —Y para desear algo solo basta pensarlo.

Inoue palideció, su corazón comenzó a latirle aun más rápido y por un segundo perdió la conciencia.

—¡Se desmayó! —gritó Yumichika. —Sujétala bien, Ikkaku.

—Tsk. —el pelón frunció el ceño y la sujetó con un brazo. —Oye, ¡oye! No me vengas con ese truco barato. —le gruñó. —¡Despierta! ¡Despierta ya, bruja!

Ikkaku la sacudió por los hombros hasta que la chica finalmente abrió los ojos.

—¿Te crees muy lista, no? —el tono amenazante de Ikkaku se intensificó. —¡Adentro! —le gritó y la empujó con fuerza al interior de la camioneta.

\- o -

En el interior del vehículo la ruidosa respiración de Inoue era lo único que interrumpía el silencio. Los agentes sentados frente a ella no perdían detalle de sus movimientos.

" _¿Qué, qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez sin dejar de mirar sus pies descalzos. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, tenía frío, pero nadie le prestaba ropa seca para que pudiera abrigarse.

—¿Por qué luces tan triste? —le preguntaron.

Ella levantó la vista y vio a Tsubaki sentado a un lado de Ikkaku y Yumichika.

—¡Tú! —gritó ella y los dos agentes dieron un respingo. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así? —le gruñó Ikkaku.

—Pensamos que necesitarías compañía. —dijo esta vez Lily, sentada a un lado de Tsubaki y apoyando un brazo en su hombro. —No te dejaremos sola.

—¡Váyanse! ¡No sé que es lo que pretenden, pero largo de aquí!

—¡Guarda silencio, Inoue! —le gritó Yumichika. —Y más te vale que no intentes nada o tendré que amordazarte.

—¿Lo ves? Eres muy ruidosa, Orihime. —le dijo esta vez Ayame. —Haz lo que el señor policía te dice o lo lamentarás.

—¡¿Cómo subieron todos ustedes aquí?! —preguntó aterrada mirando a su alrededor. Los seis estaban ahí, como si nada.

Ikkaku y Yumichika la miraron con una ceja alzada.

—Siempre hemos estado aquí, mujer. —se burló Tsubaki.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No jueguen conmigo!

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? —preguntó en un susurro Yumichika e Ikkaku negó con la cabeza.

—¡Están aquí! —gritó la pelinaranja. —¡Mírenlos, están a su lado! ¡Tsubaki lo hizo estoy segura! ¡Todos ellos…! ¡Por favor…!

—¿Tsubaki? —los dos agentes ladearon la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que ellos no pueden vernos. No seas idiota.

—No le hables así, Tsubaki. —le dijo el tal Shun'ou.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —preguntó temerosa.

Los seis sonrieron al mismo tiempo y la chica se estremeció.

—Eso no importa ahora. —negó Hinagiku. —Lo importante es saber qué haremos ahora.

—Es lógico. Escapar. Si nos quedamos iremos a la horca.

—¿H-horca? —la voz de Inoue se desvaneció.

Ikkaku y Yumichika la miraban atentamente. De pronto parecía haber caído en un trance.

—Claro. —sonrió Tsubaki. —¿Qué esperabas después de lo que hiciste, mujer?

—Eres una asesina, Orihime. Te darán la pena de muerte, seguro.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No…! ¡Yo no…!

—Tsk. No lo niegues, acéptalo y ya. Acepta lo bien que te sentiste en ese momento, creyendo que todo saldría como querías.

Los ojos de Inoue se ensancharon con horror y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Oye… —Yumichika iba a acercarse para hacerla reaccionar, pero Ikkaku lo detuvo. Quería seguir observándola.

—Recuérdalo. —corearon los seis y entonces todo alrededor de Inoue fue tornándose negro.

No había nada a su alrededor y de pronto una imagen apareció en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

Era alguien a quien conocía bien, muy bien de hecho. Era un hombre joven, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones.

—Kurosaki-kun.

Al pronunciar su nombre, algo en su interior se quebró y un millar de imágenes se amontonaron a su alrededor en una especie de remolino. Eran muchísimas y la mayoría giraban en torno a él; cuando lo conoció en segundo año de primaria, cuando él la saludó con un simple "hola", cuando ella se enamoró de él desde aquel día, cuando se las arreglaba para que caminaran juntos a clases, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando le llevó un regalo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando pasaron a secundaria, cuando él la defendió de unos bravucones que intentaban asaltarla, cuando él quedó internado después de romperse la pierna en un accidente y ella iba a verlo todos los días, cuando estudiaban junto a su amigo Ishida, cuando iban a la playa con sus demás amigos de la escuela, cuando se graduaron de secundaria, cuando visitaban el templo el día de año nuevo.

Eran muchos los recuerdos que tenía a su lado, habían sido amigos casi toda la vida.

Más imágenes aparecieron, eran una especie de reproducción en miniatura de todos los momentos vividos; aquel que mostraba cuando los tres iban todos los años de excursión al bosque al pie del monte Soukyoku, cuando discutían todos los fines de semana sobre el nuevo capítulo de un manga shonen que leían los tres, cuando ella se tituló de maestra y él junto a Ishida fueron a verla. Las imágenes siguieron avanzando; cuando Ichigo se recibió de médico y ella e Ishida fueron a su titulación, cuando cada uno compró su casa y fueron a celebrarlo, cuando Ishida se recibió de detective en la academia de policías y nuevamente los dos se reunieron para asistir a su ceremonia.

Y así seguía; un cuadro la mostraba a ella cuando ella tuvo que mudarse de ciudad por trabajo, cuando hablaban por chat muy seguido, cuando al año siguiente le preparó un chocolate de San Valentín para al fin confesarse con el, y cuando un día antes él le contó que tenía novia… una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Y cuando en ese momento su corazón se rompió.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Inoue, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

—Recuérdalo, Orihime. —corearon las seis voces.

Las imágenes continuaron; cuando Ichigo le presentó a Rukia, una oficial de policía amiga y compañera de Ishida, cuando ésta le sonrió con cariño y ella también lo hizo, cuando se dijo a si misma que no podía odiarla y cuando decidió que la felicidad de Ichigo era primero, pero también cuando cambió de opinión. Cuando notó que Ichigo ya no le prestaba atención, que ya no eran tres en las excursiones, sino cuatro, cuando ella también leía el mismo manga que ellos, cuando Ichigo le sonreía a Rukia más abiertamente de lo que jamás le sonrió a ella. Y aunque ella adoraba su sonrisa, cada día iba odiándola más y no sabía por qué.

—¡Nooo!

El remolino se acercó a ella aun más y la llenó de nuevos recuerdos. Cuando en una cena importante, Ichigo anunció su compromiso, cuando se abrieron botellas de champagne y ella tuvo que fingir su sonrisa, cuando tuvo que abrazar a Rukia forzadamente, cuando tuvo que acompañarla a buscar su vestido de novia, siendo que ella debería ser quien estuviera buscando uno.

—¡Noooo…!

Cuando se convenció a si misma que Rukia no era buena para Ichigo, cuando comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza que le repetían lo mismo "ella no es buena para él", cuando comenzó a ver figuras extrañas a su alrededor que opinaban a viva voz lo que ella se moría por decir, pero nadie parecía escucharlas, cuando estas figuras tomaron formas humanas, cuando cada vez las oía más frecuentemente, cuando solo le decían cosas terribles, pero ella sin darse cuenta las obedecía.

—¡B-basta…!

Cuando llegó el día de la boda y ella los vio besándose de lo más felices en el living de la casa, cuando perdió la cabeza, cuando los invitados iban llegando y ella subió a la habitación para ayudar a la novia, cuando su respiración se aceleró al verla vestida de blanco, cuando supo que lo perdería para siempre, cuando le dio un ultimátum para que lo dejara, cuando la novia se negó rotundamente y comenzaron a discutir, cuando su conciencia se perdió y solo oía las voces en su cabeza diciéndole cosas y cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sobre la novia, cuando los gritos de Rukia se apagaron después de hundir seis, siete, ocho veces aquel cuchillo de cocina sobre su cuerpo y manchando las blancas capas de tul y seda del vestido hasta dejarlas color carmesí. Cuando Ichigo entra a la habitación y la mira con horror, cuando el novio grita y se abalanza a ella y ésta pierde la cabeza nuevamente. Cuando esta vez ella está sobre el novio y el cuchillo se hunde en sobre el pecho de su amigo, cuando el traje negro se humedece por la sangre y sus ojos se apagan. Cuando ella reacciona y ve la escena a su alrededor. Cuando las voces le dicen que hizo lo correcto y ella lo cree, cuando están todos a su alrededor mirándola con aprobación y le aconsejan que huya y que haga desaparecer el arma, pero ella decide darle una última caricia a cada uno. Cuando en ese momento abre la puerta un chico pelirrojo, muy amigo de la novia, y ve la escena. Cuando el muchacho grita y la aparta de un empujón para correr hacia la novia y tratar de reanimarla. Cuando varias personas entran a la habitación y ella aprovecha la ola de adrenalina en su cuerpo para brincar por la ventana y huir saltando a un árbol que da frente al balcón y luego correr sin rumbo hasta perderse por las calles del centro.

Los ojos de Inoue giraban desorbitados y los dos policías la miraron con espanto. Parecía tener un colapso nervioso.

—No te sientas mal, mujer. —la consoló Tsubaki, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. —Todo esto no es tu culpa.

Inoue solo asintió.

—Es más, es culpa de ellos. —agregó Lily. —De él, por no haberte elegido a ti, y de ella, por haber interferido.

—¿Quién se creía que era? Llegando de repente y robándotelo. —cuestionó Baigon. —No es tu culpa.

—No es mi culpa. —repitió la pelinaranja. —Tienes razón, Baigon. No es mi culpa. No fue mi culpa.

—Así es, Orihime. No fue culpa tuya. Le diste una opción, fuiste muy buena al hacerlo y ella no lo aceptó. No tienes la culpa.

—Gracias Hinagiku.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que si Ichigo hubiera sido más racional esto no hubiera pasado. —comentó Shun'ou. —¿No lo crees, Ayame?

—Sí, los dos fueron muy crueles contigo, Orihime.

—Sí, lo fueron. Se lo merecían. No tuve la culpa.

\- o -

El cuartel general de policía de Karakura estaba alborotado. Los oficiales corrían de un lado a otro, llevando papeles y archivadores. El asesinato de la teniente Kuchiki en el día de su boda con el doctor Kurosaki ya era de conocimiento público y tenían a la prensa a las afueras de la estación. Era un crimen estremecedor y nadie podía creer que la autora de tan macabro hecho fuera amiga íntima de los novios. ¡Si muchas veces la vieron ahí mismo en la estación, esperando a Rukia y a Ishida para salir juntos!

Ishida estaba sentado en su escritorio y apoyaba la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza y un surco de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Ichigo, su amigo de la infancia y Rukia, su amiga y colega en la estación habían sido asesinados por Inoue, quien también fue su amiga desde que eran niños y a quien amaba en secreto desde hace años.

Estaba destrozado y no sabía qué hacer, pues las pruebas erran irrefutables; Inoue fue encontrada con el arma homicida en las manos; sus huellas digitales estaban por todas partes, incluyendo los cuerpos sin vida de los novios; estaba completamente salpicada de sangre, y los signos de lucha del cuerpo de Rukia coincidentes con un enfrentamiento hacia ella. Incluso bajo sus uñas habían hallado restos de piel que pertenecían a la chica de pelo naranja. Tenía un testigo presencial y ocho espectadores que la vieron en esa condición y para su mala suerte, la mayoría de ellos eran policías.

Y por si fuera poco, en la habitación en donde Rukia había una cámara de filmación pues ella estaba haciendo una especie de documental del día de su boda y la había dejado grabando por accidente. No alcanzó a grabar todo el momento, pero tenía la duración suficiente como para terminar de hundirla.

No tenía escapatoria, todo estaba en su contra, estaba seguro que sería un juicio muy rápido y solo le esperaría la horca.

\- o -

Los nudillos de Renji sangraban profusamente y dejaron manchada la pared de la sala de interrogatorios. El pelirrojo lloraba y maldecía a viva voz. No entendía por qué había ocurrido todo eso, esa chica siempre le pareció normal y él tenía buenos instintos. Si bien, había descubierto de inmediato ese brillo de tristeza en su mirada cada vez que miraba a Ichigo y Rukia juntos, no lo preocupaba demasiado, pues era la misma manera en que él los miraba también. Sin embargo siempre pensó que al igual que él, se alegraría por ellos y desearía su felicidad completamente. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado algo como lo ocurrido hace seis horas

Estaba destrozado. Rukia, su mejor amiga y su amor platónico desde que eran niños ahora estaba muerta. Y el idiota de Ichigo también. Había llegado a quererlo como amigo y como hermano.

Renji nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Rukia fuera policía y su hermano tampoco. Era demasiado peligroso para ella, pero sabía que no habría poder humano que convenciera a su amiga de lo contrario una vez que tomaba una decisión. Y es por eso que él había pedido su traslado a esa misma ciudad, siendo compañeros, él podría protegerla de los ladrones y criminales que perseguía durante las noches. Y la mantuvo a salvo, recibió varios disparos por ella y nunca le molestó. La protegería siempre, estaba decidido a ello, pero nunca pensó que una de sus amigas sería quien terminara con su vida.

Apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas abrieron heridas en su piel y dio un último golpe a la pared. Se secó las lágrimas con fuerza y caminó hacia la celda en donde estaba esa bruja.

\- o -

—No es mi culpa. —repitió Inoue como un loro.

Detrás de la ventana con vidrio de visión unilateral, Urahara, Yoruichi y los demás observaban como la pelinaranja parecía hablar con varias personas.

Todos aun vestían su traje de fiesta. Nadie siquiera había pensado en cambiarse. No tenían ánimo para nada.

El rubio la miraba fijamente, su expresión no mostraba demasiado, pero por dentro hervía de rabia e impotencia. Él era muy cercano a Rukia, al ser hermana de su mejor amigo, la conocía desde que era una niña y la quería mucho, casi como si también fuera su hermanita menor. Ella además fue su pequeña aprendiz, a quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y esperaba que cuando se retirara fuera ella quien quedara al mando de la estación.

Sin duda tenía un futuro prometedor, pero ahora ese futuro ya no existía por causa la mujer que estaba frente a él.

El rubio frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—Está loca. —soltó Ikkaku despectivamente. —Durante todo el trayecto se puso a gritar como chiflada y después a hablar con diferentes sujetos.

El frunció aun más el ceño. Eso era un problema.

—Quiero verla. —anunció una voz fría a la espalda de los oficiales, quienes dieron un respingo de susto.

Al voltear se encontraron con Renji, quien venía en compañía del hermano mayor de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki, un abogado muy influyente y poderoso, aunque claro, ahora se mostraba destruido. Sus ojos grises se veían opacos, sin ningún tipo de brillo y levemente enrojecidos por el llanto y su rostro lucía pálido. Estaba despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

Los demás lo miraron dudosos. No era buena idea, temían lo que pudiera hacerle a la chica si lo dejaban entrar.

—Solo por un momento. —le concedió el rubio y el pelinegro asintió.

No era lo usual, pero siendo amigo de Urahara, el hermano mayor de Rukia y un colaborador recurrente de la estación, podían permitirle el acceso.

El Kuchiki caminó a paso decidido y puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta.

—Byakuya. —lo llamó Urahara y el aludido se detuvo. —Sabes que si tiene algún problema psiquiátrico no podremos imputarla.

El pelinegro solo frunció el ceño y entró al cuarto donde estaba la pelinaranja.

\- o -

—Mira, sabía que pronto vendría este sujeto. —le avisó Tsubaki en cuanto vio entrar a Byakuya. —Seguro que viene a asustarnos.

—No le prestes atención, Orihime.

—Sabes que no fue culpa tuya.

—No fue culpa mía. —dijo Inoue con voz robótica en cuanto el pelinegro se sentó frente a ella. Éste no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarla en silencio y apretaba los puños bajo la mesa.

—Su hermana tiene la culpa por entrometerse. —dijo Hinagiku apuntando a Byakuya.

Inoue lo miró fijamente, pero el pelinegro no le mostraba ninguna emoción.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó al fin.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —repitió.

—Porque quise. —respondió la pelinaraja.

Byakuya se contuvo para no agarrarla del cabello y estrellarle la cabeza contra la mesa. Se suponía que esa chica era amiga de su hermana. ¿Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así?

Las seis figuras sonrieron ante la respuesta de Inoue.

—No fue culpa mía, todo fue culpa de Kurosaki-kun, ¿verdad Tsubaki? —preguntó mirando a su izquierda.

Byakuya siguió su mirada, pero obviamente no vio a nadie. Entonces la mirada de Inoue se perdió nuevamente y sonrió levemente.

—Sí, todo fue culpa de Kurosaki-kun. Porque a Kurosaki-kun no le gustaba el cabello naranja, sino el negro. Porque a Kurosaki-kun no le gustaban los pechos grandes, sino los pequeños. Porque a Kurosaki-kun no le gustaban los ojos grises, sino los violetas. Porque él prefería las policías fuertes y decididas y no a las maestras torpes y débiles. Porque Kurosaki-kun le sonreía a la mujer equivocada, porque abrazaba a la mujer equivocaba, porque cuidaba a la mujer equivocada, porque le dio anillo a la mujer equivocada. —dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y se abrazó a si misma. —Y no es justo. Yo estaba ahí desde antes, yo crecí junto a él, yo no merecía lo que me hicieron. Yo no tuve la culpa. Ellos fueron los culpables… ellos fueron, ellos fueron… ellos.

La expresión de la chica mostraba un desequilibrio total. Byakuya frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a reír y a hablar con personas imaginarias.

El pelinegro se levantó de golpe y arrastró la silla ruidosamente.

—Quiero que sepas algo. —le dijo mirándola fijamente y fue entonces que Inoue tuvo un momento de lucidez y se percató del mensaje que brotaba de esos ojos grises. Era pura furia lo que los adornaba y brillaban como el filo de una espada.

Si antes la mirada del pelirrojo la había hecho temblar esta era aun peor, no era explosiva como la de Renji, sino más silenciosa y letal. Parecía un remolino de espadas que giraban alrededor de ella, dispuestas a despedazarla en cualquier momento.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verlo inclinarse un poco hacia ella. Incluso sus amigos quedaron en silencio.

—Me encargaré que te cuelguen por esto, no me importa que seas una enferma.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejándola en un estado de shock.

Del otro lado de la habitación, ninguno de los agentes dijo una sola palabra en cuanto el pelinegro apareció.

\- o -

El doctor encargado de evaluar a Inoue era un anciano llamado Sakamoto. Durante un par de días realizó las pruebas pertinentes a la imputada para poder establecer su condición.

—Aun faltan un par de pruebas para asegurarme totalmente, pero me atrevo a decir con un 90% de seguridad que se trata de esquizofrenia paranoide. —explicó el psiquiatra a Urahara y Yoruichi. —Varios de sus síntomas coinciden.

—¿Eso explica las alucinaciones?

—Así es, auditivas y visuales, pero ella cree que son personas reales.

Urahara frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina, dejando a Yoruichi hablando con el doctor.

\- o -

El período de investigación fue muy breve, apenas diez días.

Inoue estaba en estado catatónico, solo esperando a que la sacaran de esa celda para llevarla a tribunales y oír su sentencia. Sabía que le darían pena de muerte.

"Me encargaré que te cuelguen por esto, no me importa que seas una enferma"

Las palabras de Byakuya se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y temía que se cumplieran. Él era un tipo muy poderoso, seguro que no le sería difícil cumplir su amenaza.

Día a día veía a Renji y Urahara acercarse a su celda y observarla fijamente por un buen rato, con desprecio y furia en la mirada. Estaba segura que por dentro contaban los días para que dictaran su sentencia.

Y ella ni siquiera se movía, pero de pronto comenzaba a sentir todo el peso de lo que había hecho, pero no por Rukia, sino por Ichigo.

" _Tengo que escapar. Tengo que escapar"_ se decía a si misma, pero sabía que no había posibilidad.

De pronto escuchó la puerta de su celda abriéndose, pero no se inmutó.

—Inoue-san.

Esa voz le hizo ensanchar levemente los ojos. Era de Ishida, su amigo, pero tampoco se movió, siguió con la cabeza baja y el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro.

—Hay que irnos de aquí, rápido.

" _¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?"_

Ella parecía un muñeco sin vida y no fue hasta que Ishida la tomó de los brazos para levantarla, que alzó la cabeza para verlo. El chico se estremeció al ver sus ojos, no eran los de su amiga, la chica que amaba. No, eran de otra mujer, de alguien completamente distinta y desequilibrada. Aun así, como fuera que estuviera ahora, no podía permitir que la juzgaran, sabía que Byakuya lograría que le dieran la pena capital y no podría soportar perderla a ella también.

—Vamos, rápido.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí entre medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos de la estación. Ella alcanzó a distinguir un par de guardias inconscientes en el suelo.

—Espérame aquí. —dijo Ishida y fue hasta su escritorio para tomar un par de cosas.

Inoue se acercó a otro escritorio y lo recorrió con la vista. Su mirada se tornó extraña al fijarse en un bolígrafo y con un rápido movimiento lo tomó y lo ocultó entre su ropa.

—Bien, vámonos. —el chico de lentes la tomó de la mano y la guió por el resto del camino.

—Las cosas mejoran, mujer. —escuchó la voz de Tsubaki a su lado.

—Estaremos libres pronto. —corearon los otros cinco, sonrientes.

\- o -

La brisa nocturna le refrescó el rostro y logró que al fin pudiera respirar con normalidad.

—Sabes que nos perseguirán a dónde sea que vayamos. —dijo Tsubaki.

—Tenemos que adelantarnos. —sonrió Lily y los demás asintieron.

Ishida estaba hablando con un taxista que los llevaría hasta el muelle de Karakura para luego abordar un barco e irse a otra isla. Desde ahí buscaría una forma para salir de país.

—¿A quién tienes en mente? —le preguntó Baigon al verla mirar las estrellas.

—¿A quién? —dijo ella en voz alta.

Eran muchos; ese sujeto de pelo negro que era igual de arrogante que su hermana, o ese policía rubio que parecía idiota, pero siempre la miró con cierta cautela, o ese sujeto pelirrojo que la había insultado y la había sacudido violentamente, o a las dos mocosas que debieron apoyarla en todo, pero en vez de eso cayeron en las redes de su querida "Rukia-chan"

—¿Por dónde comenzar? —les preguntó.

—Es hora de irnos, Inoue-san. —Ishida llegó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, pero abrió los ojos con horror al sentir el bolígrafo clavarse en su cuello y girar violentamente dentro de el.

—Sí, es hora de irnos. —repitió la pelinaranja con una expresión indescriptible. —Gracias, Ishida-kun. —la chica retiró el bolígrafo con fuerza y no se inmutó al ver como la sangre salía a borbotones de la yugular de su amigo y éste caía desplomado al suelo.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando de ahí, con una sonrisa desquiciada y algunas gotitas de sangre manchando su rostro.

—Y comenzaremos con el tonto rubio del sombrero. —sonrió y sus seis amigos sonrieron también.

Tendrían mucha diversión a partir de ahora.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

 _El paciente número 1214 terminó de escribir la última página y dejó el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno. Se acomodó el cabello y sonrió complacido. La historia había sucedido totalmente como lo había planeado y no se desvió en ningún capítulo. Sin duda que escribir se le daba bien y era una buena terapia, tal como se lo había indicado su psiquiatra. Así podía expresar sus gustos y motivaciones en lugar de las sesiones en grupo en las que usualmente permanecía en silencio. Aunque… tal vez no le agradara mucho leerlas y descubrir que escribió una historia tan macabra acerca del personal de ese hospital, con ella y su prometido incluidos._

— _¿Ya terminó de escribir, Aizen-san? —le preguntó la doctora, una mujer joven de corto cabello negro y ojos violetas. —Vaya, estoy impresionada._

— _Esto no es nada para mí. —le sonrió con arrogancia. —¿Podría comenzar con otra?_

 _La doctora Kuchiki lo miró impresionada. Ese hombre era muy inteligente y en todo el tiempo que llevaba internado, nunca vio una conducta extraña o peligrosa por parte de él, claro, aparte de ese cuadro de egocentrismo, megalomanía y hedonismo._

 _No sabía muy bien por qué lo habían transferido a ese hospital, siendo que su diagnóstico no estaba del todo claro. Llevaba apenas dos semanas ahí, pero ella lo veía muy_ _lúcido._

 _T_ _al vez el Gotei 13 simplemente ya no lo quería o no podían con él._

— _¿Puedo leer lo que escribió?_

— _Creo que por el momento no sería apropiado. —le sonrió y ella suspiró._

— _Bien, esperaré entonces. Siga con su trabajo. —le indicó la doctora Kuchiki. —En quince minutos debe tomar sus medicamentos y por favor recuerde lo que hablamos. No asuste a las enfermeras diciéndole cosas sobre gobernar el cielo o que los vencedores deben pensar en como debería ser el mundo y no en como es.** —le sonrió divertida y Aizen sonrió también._

 _Después de unos minutos en que la doctora se retiró, apareció una de las enfermeras. Ella le sonrió amablemente, le entregó sus medicinas y luego se alejó casi corriendo de él. Ese hombre la asustaba mucho y eso que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con locos._

 _Aizen recorrió el lugar con la vista y sonrió al ver a los desafortunados protagonistas de su historia, muy vivos y haciendo sus labores normalmente. Ahí estaba el doctor Uryuu Ishida, realizando una sesión en grupo y con su esposa, la enfermera Orihime, ayudándolo._

 _La doctora Kuchiki caminaba hasta el interior del edificio cargando varias carpetas con fichas clínicas. Y detrás de ella iba el enfermero Abarai cargando varias cajas con insumos y medicamentos._

 _El doctor Urahara era el director de la clínica, así que probablemente estaba en su oficina y el hermano de Rukia era el arquitecto encargado de la construcción del ala sur del hospital, a quien había visto varias veces hablando con el rubio._

 _Solo faltaba Ichigo Kurosaki, pero él no trabajaba ahí. Por lo que había observado al parecer era maestro en una escuela y en unos meses se casaría con la doctora Kuchiki._

— _Demasiada felicidad. —sonrió con cierta malicia. —Es hora de escribir algo más._

 _En eso pasó frente a él, Chad el jardinero, y a quien siempre veía solo. Entonces una nueva idea alumbró su mente._

" _Chad, el asesino de parejas felices"_

* * *

 **Ok! El final es de lo más raro, pero me dio mucha risa dejarlo así. Pobre Chad, siempre le hago bullying por ser el "forever alone" del grupo XD**

 **Ya ven que Inoue estaba más loca que una cabra y por si alguien no se dio cuenta, las visiones de Inoue eran sus Shun shun rikka. Y ahora ella comenzará con su carnicería.** **¡Corre Urahara, corre! ¡Ah! Pero todo era parte del plan de Aizen, él era el loco de verdad que escribía esas historias raras en la comodidad de su hospital psiquiatrico. XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño trolleo.**

 *** derechos de Miranda, que en los deben informarle a cada persona que es tomada bajo arresto.**

 **** Frases de Aizen-taicho.**

 **Ok, ahora regreso a estudiar.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
